


Night Before Live

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Suzumoto Miyu feeling anxious for the next day's performance.
Relationships: OdaMon
Kudos: 2





	Night Before Live

“Oda Nana and Mon-chan,” Captain Sugai called out. “Here’s your room keys. Make sure to rest well for our live tomorrow.”

“Hai~,” the pair said in unison.

As the two entered the elevator, Miyu couldn’t keep still, being nervous with how her performance would be since she was assigned to center Ambivalent due to center absence.

“Mon, are you alright?” The taller girl asked. 

Mon only looked at Oda with tears building up in her eyes. “I’m-,” TING the elevator bell sounded.

She rushed outside the lift while wiping her tears as she opened their hotel room.

Oda trailing behind asked again “Miyu, what’s wrong?” She said with concerned eyes.

_Miyu_. She thought. S _he called me by my first name_. Oh how long she wanted to be called like that by Oda. It made her senses back to reality.

Oda went closer to Miyu and hugged the girl, placing her chin above the smaller person’s head. Mon hugged her back tightly, burying her face into Oda’s chest while relishing her scent.

Her tears started to flow again, soaking her co-member’s shirt.

“I don’t think I can do it. I’m not even worthy enough to take the position.” Suzumoto concluded.

“We all believe in you Miyu. Don’t ever look down on yourself. We look up to you. I look up to you. I’m sure you’ll do great, I’ll be cheering for you.”

This made Miyu look up at Oda. The taller girl smiled down while wiping her tears with her thumb. “So please do your best. You were given this opportunity because you can do it.” She looked with soft eyes. 

This made Suzumon calm. Just by getting comfort from Oda made her content.

“Well then, how about we prepare ourselves to rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. You can use the bathroom first.” Oda said smiling while grasping out from the hug to fix her things. Miyu only nodded and proceeded with her night routine.

Coming freshly out of the shower, Mon’s all set to prepare for bed. “Oda,” she called out. 

“Hai?” The other girl peeked out from the door while brushing her teeth.

“Can I sleep beside you just like before?” Mon asked with hopeful eyes.

“It’sh fwine,” Oda tried to say.

The short girl sat on Oda’s bed, waiting for her to finish. 

The bathroom door opened revealing a girl in dark blue pajamas.

  
  


_Cute_. She thought.

Oda proceeded in turning off the lights and climbed on her bed.

As they were laying beside, Miyu lifted Oda’s arm and used it as a pillow while hugging her waist.

“Miyu, I’m sure you’ll do great tomorrow.” Oda whispered then she suddenly kissed the girl’s forehead.

This made Suzumoto look up. It was dark and Oda’s eyes were already closed. Good thing. She thought in her mind.

She felt her ears heat from the action. Her heart raced. Even though Oda did it to comfort her, she’s still a girl suppressing feelings.

She scooted closer to Oda and buried her head into her chest. 

The night went by for Miyu with warmth beside Oda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same username on wattpad. There are more fics there that I publish here.


End file.
